Trapped
by HellsBlackButterfly
Summary: Mikan finds herself in the hospital but she's blind? Her adventure starts there, first she comes across Narumi and Koko who help her in any way possible. Then Natsume gets mixed in all this. Then evil Persona making her do missions?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-  
-Someone's P.O.V-**

Black. That's all I could see, I am surrounded by darkness, nothing or no one around me. "Hello!? Is anyone here?" I heard nothing but the sound of my voice bouncing back at me. I yelled again hoping to get an answer, hoping to even get an echo from it like I did last time, but nothing. It was silent only the sound of my breath was ever so slightly heard, and it calmed me but just a little.

Suddenly from what looked like a distance away a white dot appeared. At first I walked towards it slowly deciding if I should go near it or back away. I took one step then another step soon breaking into a run. As I approached it I noticed it was bigger than it looked. I could fit my body into it if I wanted.

I held my breath sticking a hand into it but quickly withdrew it, I looked at my hand carefully, no damage. But suddenly like a gravitational pull I was being pulled into it. 'Maybe it's for the best.' I thought to myself. As I was to be consumed fully into the light there was another pull, except backwards. I looked behind me to see the worst thing I could ever see...a person. This person had black hair and a white mask covering his eyes he smiled evilly at me with his black lipsticked lips.

I almost gasped as I noticed he was pulling me back into the darkness with his pale hands that held many rings on each finger. Soon I was forced back into the darkness and out of the light that I needed so desperately.

_-Will I ever escape this darkness in-which I am held?-_

* * *

**-Mikan's P.O.V-**

I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by a white light or maybe a white room. I looked around, nothing. "Hello? Anyone there!?" I asked/yelled I looked around hoping to get an answer, but only to get my echo. I'm alone with no one around me. Once I thought the light was a good thing, but now I changed my perspective.

I wanted to cry at this point, No one, nothing, no anything will this be my life from now on? But suddenly I saw a dark hole from a distance. I slowly walked towards it, not knowing it would change my life forever.

Once I got towards this black hole I stuck my hand into it but quickly removed it from the darkness. I looked down at my hand examining it carefully, no damage. Suddenly the hole started to close. It was slow enough that if I wanted to I could still go threw it.

I bit my lip deciding to go threw it or not. Stay here in nowhere or will this lead me somewhere, like home? Well right now it was better than this bright place of nothing. Right? So threw it I went.

_-Out of the light and into the darkness, what's gonna happen now?-_

-

_

* * *

__**-TRAPPED-****  
-CHAPTER 1-**_

"Do you think she's alive?" I heard a female voice ask. Who is it though? I never knew anyone who talks or sounds like that. Who is she?

"I don't know when I found her she was banged up pretty badly. Her eyes and face were covered in blood, I'd be surprised if she's not blind from it." This time a male voice. And...What do you mean? Are you talking about me? No he can't be, I'm fine.

I tried to open my eyes and prove to myself that he was not talking about me. But when I did fear struck me. My eyes they will not open, they can not see. I lifted my hand to were my eyes were, I felt bandages. This is the reason, so I will be fine...right?

I put my hands on each side of me, helping myself get into a sitting position, though difficult when not being able to see. The room suddenly turned quiet.

"W-what?" I couldn't help but to ask.

The two stayed silent, not even shifting in the least.

"I admit I may have my stupidity moments but I know a male and a female are here in this room with me right now that and I can...sense your heat signatures." heh wow that's the smartest thing I've ever said.

"So you can sense us?" The male voice asked. I nodded. "Well that's some talent you have there." I could guess he had a smile on his face from this. I wonder why though.

"Serina go get a doctor so they can take care of her." The guy said as I heard a chair shift and the door open then close.

"What's your name?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Narumi." He chirped happily. "What's yours?"

"Sakura, Sakura Mikan." I could hear him sigh in content.

"Sakura Mikan...what a lovely name." I couldn't help but to sweat-drop at the comment.

"Er...thank you..." I guess? I heard the door open guessing that this Serina came back with a doctor. I wonder who it is.

"Well then Ms..." I could tell he was looking at me for a name though I could not see it.

"Sakura."

"Ms. Sakura, I'm Imai Subaru call me as you wish. I'm your doctor for today. So we'll take the bandages off and see what happens." I could hear him getting closer cause of the big footsteps he was taking. I could feel his cold hands untie the small knot in the back and unwrap bandages.

I waited patiently for when he took them off. I thought over about what might happen to me if I could not see. I'd be helpless! What about my mom? What will happen to US!?

Subaru's hands touched my forehead. They felt warmer on my head than I would have liked. I think I did something though. I feel more... powerful, energetic than usual. Then I noticed a light feeling in my head and I finally felt the last bit of the bandages fall off. I slowly opened my eyes, but ...nothing...

I lost my sight!

No. This isn't happening to me! It...IT CAN'T BE!

"Well Mikan can you see?" I heard Narumi ask. I located the sound of his voice and shook my head no. But one thing I had noticed was that my other senses were better. I guess it's true that if you lose one sense your others heighten.

"Miss Mikan I'm so sorry it didn't work." I heard the doctor say.

"I-It's okay I knew this was bound to happen." My tears and mind welded up in grief. I held my hands up to my face. This could not be happening. I shook my head. Suddenly a bright blue light came over my vision.

The people in the room gasped and so did I. Suddenly a white light... I rubbed my eyes from the brightness. I looked around the room there were two guys and a girl standing there. I blinked. Wait... if I know were they are and that they're standing then that means...I CAN SEE!

"I can see!" I almost yelled.

The three all looked surprised their mouths hung to the ground. Then a blond guy spoke up I could tell by his voice that it was Narumi.

"Mikan...excuse me for asking but do you have an alice?" he asked simply. I had to look at him weird. An Alice? Isn't that a girls name? I had to shake my head no.

"An alice is a super power. What you just demonstrated was a very powerful Healing alice." He explained. I tilted my head and blinked. I regretted doing so though. Cause when I blinked...my sight was gone. Was this part of the healing alice?

I looked at my hands and did the same thing as I did the last time to get my sight back but... nothing... "Narumi. If I have the healing alice then how come when I blinked I was blind again? I asked looking at the spot he last was.

"Hm...it must not be fully developed. But when it is I bet you can return your sight back to normal forever. For now though get some rest you will be released tomorrow your injuries to your body wasn't as serious as they looked." I smiled and laid down to sleep. Content.

Though unknowing to me the healing alice not only healed my eyes for a little while they also healed my major wounds on my body that would have kept me in the hospital for a week.

* * *

_Well that's it! The last bit changed a lot considering the login/sumission thing was having technical difficulties. Man was I peeved. I had to rewrite it THREE times before it actually saved! I'm...content with the turn out though. You know what? The little intro thing is about half the story. Hehe. This story wouldn't be as long without it! __MIKAN'S GIRL/BOY LIFE chapter will come out SOON! I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

**-TRAPPED-**_**  
-CHAPTER 2-**_

_**-  
**_

__

The next day Narumi helped me out of the hospital. It was a silent ride from here to there...hey wait...here to there where were we going exactly? "Narumi where are we going? I think I should go back to my mom." I was worried about her. What could I say? I was gone for two days that I know of then add on the time I was knocked out unknowingly.

"I'm sorry Mikan but since you have an alice we can not allow you into public behind our school grounds. It's like...boarding school except different in the ways of alices." I looked at him with shock. He...He can't do this! No!

"But Narumi! My mom! She goes nuts when I'm away for a couple hours! She'll never let me go somewhere like boarding school! Even if it is cause of an alice!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but it's true!

"I'm sorry Mikan it's practically a law. Besides we don't know your mom or where you live so you'd have to stay somewhere till we find out this information." I quieted down he was right in certain terms.

"My mom's name is Azumi Yuka." The car swerved sending me into the window. "What the!" I yelled rubbing head. That hurt! "What was that for?" I asked.

"Mikan...I...don't know how to tell you this but...your mom was a very powerful alice too. Plus...she'd dead. It wasn't to long ago that she...past..." My eyes widened in shock. How could she...she...be dead!? I just saw her a couple days ago! She was a live and well! She wouldn't die to easily! How!?

"How!?" I yelled in urgency. I wanted to shake him senseless! "How did she die!?" I yelled again he did not answer. I felt hot tears start to run down my eyes. "How...?" I asked calmly bringing me knees to my head letting the tears flow...

I heard Narumi sigh. "It was a mission. She must have done them when you where a sleep or away. Then the day you didn't come home...she must have had her mind on something else letting her guard down...leading to her death.

It was my fault!? My fault that she was dead!? NO! No...no...First I lost my sight, then my freedom, now my mother? I lost my life. My eyes darkened in color showing nothing just empty brown abyss's.

Everything was quiet now. Narumi didn't dare talk. The car stopped at some point and I heard Narumi talk to someone. I'm guessing it was a guard. Then a loud squeak signifying a gate was opened and Narumi slowly drove through it.

"Hm...Narumi?"

"Yea?" he asked glad that I finally spoke.

"Can I use my alice to see?" Please say yes.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. Considering you get weak after using it. You'll have to train your alice first." I sighed. I figured it would be something like that.

I looked out the window. Er...what I thought was the window. I could sense a lot of heat signatures walking around talking laughing. Things I may not be able to do again. Though this won't stop me. As long as I can sense people I will be fine...I hope.

The car stopped and Narumi got out opening the door for me. I could do that! If I found the handle. He helped me out and led me to a door. I think we walked down the hall to someones room.

"Mikan stay here for a second." I nodded as he went into a room. I leaned against the wall next to the door. I closed my eyes since I didn't need them anyway and thought about what was to come. Though someone just had to interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey cutie what are you doing over here? You do know this is the Principal's office right?" I heard a guy ask. I shook my head.

"Are you new here?" asked another guy. I nodded, I could tell from the heat of their gaze on me they were thinking of something devious. I did not like it one bit.

"Then how about we show you around campus?" I could sense that sickening smirk on his face. I shook me head fiercely, showing them I clearly did not want to go with them. Then suddenly each of them took one of wrists prying me off the wall. They started pulling me down the hall.

"Stop!" I yelled quietly. Now clearly voicing I did not want to go.

"So you can speak. This is gonna be more exciting." One said to the other. Wha-what!? What are they going to do to me!? I-I can't let them take me away!.

"Stop!" I yelled again louder. They just pulled harder on my wrists. "STOP!" everything froze. The stopped moving, I could no longer hear the sound of breathing. It was like time stopped and I was the only one moving.

I pried out of their grips taking this as a chance. I heard the door behind me open and someone stepped out. Not thinking I ran to them and just started crying.

"What happened?" I heard him ask, it was Narumi thank god. I could tell he was surprised.I now he was asking about the time stopping more than me crying.

"Th-th-th-they tried to t-take me s-somewhere a-and I yelled s-stop! Th-then...that." My voice was shaky but I knew he understood.

"Ah okay. Um...the principal wants to see you. Come on in." I nodded, wiping my tears away trying to ignore what just happened. I walked into the room just walking straight ahead until Narumi stopped walking also.

"Mikan this is Jiro, if you need any help at anytime he has taken up the responsibility as your guardian." Me and...Jiro shook hands though I did not know what he looked like I could tell by his presence that he was really nice but he could turn on you at any minute.

"So...Mikan...What alices do you possess?" He asked looking at me? I guess. I could not say cause I do not know.

"She has Healing and Time Freeze apparently. I think she has some other undiscovered alices also." More alices? How many do I have? Also... Time Freeze? Was that what happened in the hall? I heard the chair creak, the principal leaned back in it.

"Really?" he asked impressed. "Is she good at controlling these alices?"

"Healing we need to improve as in how strong it is. It can heal minor and major wounds. Although I think we can bring it to be better. As I told you Mikan here is blind and she could heal her blindness for an amount of time. So I think if we can just let her practice with it, it will be very strong."

Narumi paused to think... "Then there's Time Freeze we didn't find this one out until about...two minutes ago." he laughed lightly. "But it looks like she can use that one pretty well."

"Well then how about I do this. My alice as you know Narumi is the knowledge alice. Maybe I can possibly read the others she has." he suggested. Narumi didn't say anything like he was hesitating. I wouldn't mind knowing my other alices also though.

"Don't worry about it Narumi, nothing will happen." Jiro said confident. I could hear him get out of his seat and walk over to me. "Now Mikan I will put my hand on your shoulder. You may feel slightly dizzy and/or sick, but I know you want to know your other alices and abilities also." I nodded at what he said signifying that I got.

He put his hand on my shoulder. Then I saw flashes of color go by my vision. This wasn't one of the effects was it? It turned dark again and then a bright letters appeared in my vision like a list of things. I read down through it. It said Healing, Time Freeze, Nullification, Steal, Erase, Copy, Fire, Water, Time Skip, Human and Animal Pheromone, Mind-Reading, Soul Summoning, Soul Stealing, Invention, Levitation, Doppelganger, Shadow Manipulation...and the list went on and on.

"So these are your alices." I looked next to me. Is that the principal? He turned to me. He had black hair and brown eyes. "So you can see it too?" he asked. I nodded amazed. He gave me a crooked smile.

Then suddenly I could not see it. I blinked and felt Jiro's hand come off my shoulder. "Well...those are some alices you have there. If I had to say... you have all of them. I hate to do this but in order to train and master all those alices you'll have to be put in the Dangerous Ability Class."

"What!?" I heard Narumi yell. "But sir! She's blind she!" Jiro must have stopped him from saying any more.

"I know what I'm doing Narumi. This is the best for her and everyone else. If all those alices get out of control at once then..." He whispered the last part. "The world could be destroyed." My eyes widened. Did I have such power to do this? Me?

Narumi sighed. "I'll place her under Persona's control for now. Even I can not control such power." Jiro snapped his fingers and a dark feeling overwelmed me. It was dark, I did not like it.

"You called sir." It was a statement more than a question. I twitched I did not like to be near him for so long. It felt as if I were gonna...die...in a very horrible and painful way.

"Yes I did. Persona, this is Mikan. She will be in your care from now on. But I ask you. Until she is ready at my say you can not send her on any missions it'll be to dangerous at this point."

"If I may ask sir. What are her alices?" I twitched a person like this in control of my powers? Oh what destruction will become of the world if I gain control of my power? Especially at his say?

"Persona...she has...every alice that has went discovered and undiscovered. This is one of the reasons she can not go on missions until she trains them enough. Also the other reason is...she's blind."

I could tell Persona was at least somewhat amazed by this. "Well sir can I decipher her rank at this point?" Rank? What is that? Hey! Maybe this would be the perfect time to use my Mind-Reading Alice. I closed my eyes sensing the figures around me until I found an open mind I prodded it for it's thoughts.

'_I hope she's not a no to one star. A two-three star for my be good for her considering what her alice is and how she uses it. I doubt Persona would give her a Special Star considering he is Persona the cold Bastard._' I think those are Narumi's thoughts.

"A Special Star." We all turned to Persona asking why he put me as that. "She can use some of her alices no problem already. For exaple her Time Freeze and Mind-Reading she can already do. So as far as I'm concerned all we have to do is get her physically trained and she'd be ready for missions."

"Mind-Reading? She can use that already?" Narumi asked.

"Well apperantly so. She used it on you and didn't even notice it."

Narumi paused. "She read my mind? When?" he sounded surprised by this revelation.

"Trying to find out what a rank was." was Persona's response. Wait... how'd he know that? Okay that's just plain weird does he have mind-reading also or can people read me like an open book without it?

"Okay then." Jiro said breaking the surprise. "Now that she has her star ranking Narumi can you lead her to her room in the dorms?" Jiro asked kindly. Narumi held onto my shoulder leading me out the door. It was still quiet in the hall, which ment everything was still frozen. Now I feel sorry for those two whom I froze. Well they deserved it anyhow.

* * *

_Sorry I forgot to mention ages. Mikan and the girls are 16, and Natsume and the guys are 17. I forgot to put that._ _Hehe. Um...What is the real name for Time Freeze? I forgot. Or is that the real name...oh no.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**-TRAPPED-**_**  
-CHAPTER 3-**_

-

Narumi walked me to my room but just outside the building I had to ask a favor of him, and hopefully he could hold up to it. "Narumi-sensai, can I ask a favor of you?"

"It depends on the favor though. I may not be able to do this for you depending on what it is." he said as I guessed whether or not he had a serious look on his face. Though I knew he was smiling inside by the color of his aura. It was yellow. A calm aura with a bit of happiness. I slightly grinned on the inside. At least someone was happy.

"_I want you to tell no one, besides the people who already know, about my blindness they'll feel sorry for me. Plus I can defend for myself. I can even tell where everything is and if I might run into anything. Also tell them I'm much has happened. I don't think I'd be able to take it if they do find out I'm blind and start to ask me all these questions_." I said sending my voice into his mind.

"Mikan... I'll try to do that, but if something serious happens and and I feel like they need to know. I won't hesitate to tell them." I nodded. His aura was now light blue, worried. "Also...how'd you do that talk into others mind trick?" he paused "You know what...I'll leave that your secret I really don't want to hear a long explanation I know I won't get." He laughed, His aura back to yellow.

I smiled. "_Okay...thank you._"

"No problem." He cleared his throat. "Oh and Mikan, it's about class time and it's already late I need to get to my class so if you will, please go inside and change quick." He said directing me to a door. I nodded and turned the knob to go in.

I consecrated on feeling the things in front of me in my mind. A dark blotches appeared in my mind, I could make out what they were despite that. The bed was to the left and the dresser right in front of it. I slowly walked over to it to make sure I didn't stumble on anything over there. I lifted my hand and felt the knob under it.

I opened the dress only to feel three uniforms. I pulled one of them off from the hanger and quickly slipped in on. I went back out to come face to face with Narumi. "That was fast." he said leading me back outside and into another place. I could hear the tap tap of my shoes signifying that I was one hard floor not ground anymore.

Narumi led me to a stop. "This is it Class 2-B. I have to warn you now Mikan, this class isn't one of the most friendliest classes, some you may not even be able to trust. Please pick your friends wisely." I heard him warn me. I nodded as he opened the door to the room.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Narumi yelled cheerfully. The class stayed silent then I felt the threat of an alice being used. "I said GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he yelled cheerfully again.

This time he got a reply it was dull though. "Mornin'." the sounded dead if anything. Oh boy was I going to have to be friends with a class like this? Kami help me.

"Today class I have a special treat." He said, and I think he smiled.

He got a few replies like. "You're finally leaving?" and "There a new student? God I hope not." I frowned at this one. Then after that though was my favorite. "Persona finally admitted he was er is a gay pedophile."

"No, there is, and I don't think he admitted it yet." There was a few groans from the class. I wonder how they'll take to me. Kami get me through this please.

"Okay Mikan-san you may come in." I heard him signal me to come. I opened the door and walked to the front of the room next to him. "This I Mikan-san. Please be kind to her, and don't play tricks on her!" He yelled the last part, I think directing it to a kid that was emitting a devious aura in the back.

"Why's that Naru? You never asked us not to play tricks on someone. Is she mentally retarded or some something? Or is she mute?" I heard the kid ask sarcastically. I pouted on the inside. That was actually really mean to say.

"Actually." Narumi spoke up. "She IS Mute." I heard a couple gasps from the people around the room. "She can still communicate with you. In a special way though. It's life...telepathy. She can talk to you in your mind." Everyone stayed silent some whispered in disbelief.

I turned to the chalk board behind me. "Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu. I hope we can be friends." I wrote, I put down the chalk and turned around bowing.

I heard a few people scoff in the back. "Like we'd ever be friends with a Mute freak like you!" one yelled. My frown deepened. I could tell Narumi wasn't that pleased either. He was going to say some thing but I stopped him.

'_Narumi pleased I'll handle it from to what you were going to do. Remember I am no exception and don't treat me special. Just ignore it and do what you_'_d usually do._' I said sending my thoughts to his mind.

Narumi clapped settling the class back down from the ruckus that guy caused. "I'll assign Mikan a partner as usual. Her partner will be..." he paused "Natsume Hyuuga." the class gasped. "You will also sit in the back next to him over there." he said pointing making look like I could see.

I nodded as I read the directions he told me in his mind and then he told me to stop and turn to sit casually. "Okay class! Since we have a new student it's a free day!" he yelled as his heat signature left the classroom.

I turned to the so called Natsume Hyuuga next to me. He had a relatively high heat signature and his aura was a blackish. I could tell by that he was one not to be messed with and he had...the fire alice...well...that's the only reason I can think of that he'd have that type of signature. I wish I could see what he looked like.

"Oi. Girl stop staring." he heard a voice say, Natsume, I must have looked like I was staring at him the whole time oh no!

I shook my head. "_Uh...Hi, I'm Mikan._" I said making my voice go to his mind, sticking out my hand for him to shake. I heard him make a, tch, sound and he didn't shake my head, so I pulled it back, making it look like I was unaffected buy this.

"You bitch!" Oh my god who said that? How rude! I turned to my other side to see someone with a green aura, envy. "Who do you think you are to sit next to MY Natsume-kun and offer him to shake your hand you little low life!" she yelled. I flinched.

"_Oh...um...I'm sorry._" I said sending my thought to her mind. I felt other peoples eyes on me, staring me down. "_Although, I really didn't have a choice. It was Narumi-sensai who chose for me._"

"Keh! So that's how you speak to others! How pitiful! Sending your thought to other peoples minds! Can you control them too! Maybe that's why you got to sit next to Natsume-kun!" she yelled. I blinked. "Leave my sight bitch! I Luna Koizumi the most beautiful girl on campus HISTORY! Will not tolerate you!"

I gave a small chuckle "_Really?_" I asked "_I don't see it._" I heard her gasp, then...my head was forcefully turned to the side, and it started to sting. Did she just... did she slap me!? I put my head down holding my hand to my cheek. I held in my tears, trying to be strong not to show weakness to her. I just stood up and left the classroom.

Her last words as I left were "That's it! Run away with your tail between you likes like the dog you are!" I heard people laugh as I turned into the hall. My back leaned on the wall next to the door just out of sight. I wanted to cry, how could they be so mean? Natsume didn't even defend me. I thought he was supposed to be my partner.

"Sakura-san." I turned to the voice that had just came from the classroom door. "It's nice to meet you. I heard what you said to Koizumi-bitch. I think we'll good friends. Boku wa Yome Kokoroyomi desu."

I smiled. "_Nice to meet you. And thanks. Though how do you know what I said to her? I thought that I was only sending that message to her._" I wondered. There was only one reason that he could have known what I said.

"I have the mind-reading alice. I already read some of your memory for fun. I uh... also know you're blind and you can talk." I bit my lip but before I could say anything he cut me off. "Don't worry I know you want no one to know. Though I hate it that you can't stand up for yourself, you refusing to talk and all...though if you agree I could be your voice."

"_Thank you Yome-san. It means a lot to me. Domo ____arigato_." I could feel his smile radiate from where I was standing. My first friend. I'm so happy.

"No prob, but please call me Koko. Just Koko."

"_I-YO! Then you can call me Mikan. Just Mikan._"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Where in the hell is that stupid teacher! I swear he's only late when there's a new student. Ugh. New student, please Kami not a girl. That's when the gay freak unfortunately came in.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Narumi yelled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Freak. The class stayed silent then then the hearts and all that shit appeared near him, the threatened to use his stupid hormone alice "I said GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he yelled cheerfully again.

This time he got a reply it was dull though. "Mornin'." it sounded dead if anything. Tch.

"Today class I have a special treat." He said, smiling. Oh great I was right a damned new student.

Though that was not a question he still got a few replies like. "You're finally leaving?" and "There a new student? God I hope not." Mochu said not liking the thought that there might be another fan girl that will be screaming her head off. Then there was the question the Youichi who was on my lap asked. "Persona finally admitted he was...er...is a gay pedophile." I smirked at this and patted his head.

"No, there is, and I don't think he admitted it yet." There was a few groans from the class. I scoffed. Thought for sure it was the last one. Heh. "Okay Mikan-san you may come in."the door slid open and in came a girl with long brown eyes and hazel brown eyes though I noticed they were glazed 's odd.

"This is Mikan-san. Please be kind to her, and don't play tricks on her!" He yelled the last part directing it over to Kitsume who was getting his whoopee-cushion and noise makers ready.

"Why's that Naru? You never asked us not to play tricks on someone. Is she mentally retarded or some something? Or is she mute?" he asked chuckling with some of the other class.

"Actually." Narumi spoke up. "She IS Mute." A couple gasps went through the room. I thought it was a plus she wouldn't be screaming over me would she? "She can still communicate with you. In a special way though. It's like...telepathy. She can talk to you in your mind." Ugh. She'll be in my mind screaming that's worst.

I saw her turn to the chalk board and write something. "Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu. I hope we can be friends." Tch, friends, is there such thing? Especially if you get in the way of the slutty Koizumi. You'll never be able to get friends.

Though there were other reasons that they wouldn't be friends with her like the reason Mochu yelled. "Like we'd ever be friends with a Mute freak like you!" I saw her frown. I could tell Narumi wasn't that pleased either.

Narumi clapped settling the class back down from the ruckus that Mochu caused. Wasn't his fault the class agreed. "I'll assign Mikan a partner as usual. Her partner will be..." he paused "Natsume Hyuuga." the class gasped. I rolled my eyes great. Not. "You will also sit in the back next to him over there." Oh even better. If you can't sense the sarcasm in that you're dumber than Koizumi and that is an insult on ALL universes.

The Sakura girl nodded and walked up to the desk and sat down "Okay class! Since we have a new student it's a free day!" he yelled he left the classroom finally.

I turned to find the girl starring at me, tch oh great. "Oi. Girl stop staring." I said. Inwardly sighing.

She shook her head as if coming out of a day dream "_Uh...Hi, I'm Mikan._" she talked into my mind which I thought was really creepy, she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I turned my head. Tch.

"You bitch!" She turned to that Koizumi. Oh great my poor ears are going to get tortured by yelling. "Who do you think you are to sit next to MY Natsume-kun and offer him to shake your hand you little low life!" she yelled. Sakura flinched. I turned to Koko and told him to tell me what Mikan was saying.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry." Koko whispered mimicking what she was saying. "Although, I really didn't have a choice. It was Narumi-sensai who chose for me."

"Keh! So that's how you speak to others! How pitiful! Sending your thought to other peoples minds! Can you control them too! Maybe that's why you got to sit next to Natsume-kun!" she yelled. Sakura blinked confused. "Leave my sight bitch! I Luna Koizumi the most beautiful girl on campus HISTORY! Will not tolerate you!"

She gave a barely noticeable chuckle "Really?" Koko whispered again apparently Sakura was talking. "I don't see it." a smack echoed into the room. Many peoples heads turned. Sakura held onto her cheek, got up and left. I'll have to say, not saying or doing anything back takes a lot of self discipline.

Koizumi's last words as she left were "That's it! Run away with your tail between you likes like the dog you are!" people laughed as she disappeared into the hall. "Natsume what do you think! Unbelievable huh?"

I stayed quiet. Koko ended up speaking for me. "Yea unbelievable how much more of a bitch you are." my thought exactly. Koko went outside and followed the girl. I also got up a left and took Youichi who was still sitting there with me.

"Eh? Natsume-kun hunny! where are you going!?" the blond girl yelled. I said nothing as I left. Though when I turned to the corner of the door. I saw them, Sakura, Yome 'talking'. Yome was as she talked into his mind.

I came in at the last moment though and caught the last past...

"I have the mind-reading alice. I already read some of your memory for fun. I uh... also know you're blind and you can talk." What? Blind. My eyes almost widened. She wasn't nice to me cause of my looks. She was nice cause she's just like that. I knew there was something odd about her glazed eyes.

"Don't worry I know you want no one to know. Though I hate it that you can't stand up for yourself, you refusing to talk and all...though if you agree I could be your voice."

Sakura smiled. as Yome spoke up. "No prob, but please call me Koko. Just Koko."

* * *

_I-YO means Okay. __Domo ____arigato means Thank you very much. Watashi and Boku both mean I Watashi is more feminine and Boku is more masculine. So Boku or Watashi wa____desu. means I am ____. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! SO SORRY!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**-TRAPPED-**_**  
-CHAPTER 4-**_

_**-**_

I sat in class staring straight ahead, It was my second day of school, and except for the first day, it was going pretty well. Well...that was until _he_ called out from next to me.

"Oi Mute!" he called, as I felt his eyes gaze over me. I sighed inwardly. It didn't effect me much now, many people had called me that throughout today and yesterday, it was like a nickname now, and they didn't even remember my real name.

Then there is the Luna problem. I think she won't let up on the Natsume is now my partner thing, though I do wish Natsume could tell her to go away maybe she will listen then...nah, she too persistent.

"What is your alice?" he asked as the room got quiet. I blinked. Wow, that's the most I've ever herd him talk to someone. Though I don't know him as well as everyone else, I think he set a new record for himself.

"_Why do you need to know?_" I asked sending this to everyone in the classroom who I knew was listening into this. It was eerie quiet before someone spoke up.

"Don't question Natsume-sama! Just Answer the damned question!" A female with green aura yelled at me. Green, Envy. Another Luna? I questioned my own mind. I could see beyond the aura she was giving off that she wasn't a bad person. Just someone who couldn't help but to get messed into someone else's business.

"_I didn't hear a please when either of you asked. So until you ask politely I won't answer you_." I smiled outwardly to her. With her quietness I could tell she was taken aback from this. I think Natsume was also, though I wasn't so sure.

"I am not saying please to the likes of someone like you!" she yelled her fist clenching at her side. I sighed inwardly. Why do people have to be so hard?

"_How about we make a deal? I don't know your name yet, you tell me your name I'll tell you an alice I have._" I said to her as she unclenched her fists and huffed, probably meaning she was taking up the deal.

"The name's Sumire. Don't forget it." I smiled at her. "_Nice to meet ya Sumi-chan!_" I said to her enthusiastically. She waved me off. "Yea, yea. No tell me what your alice is!" she yelled and flinched thinking I lost the hearing from my ears.

"_I've got multiple alices. Though...I can't use some of them until I train my body to handle them. They're to powerfully for me to handle without fainting. To sum it up my original alices are Nullification and S.E.C._"

Sumire backed off a few steps after I told her. "You...you monster! Don't come near me with those alices!" she screamed like that famous painting called scream.

People started whispering at this. I tilted my head, what was wrong with my alices? I used mind reading like I did with Narumi, their thoughts were...unpleasant.

'_SHE has such alices? What a waist of alice!_' '_Damn, I bet she's in the D.A. Class. That is if she's not in the Special ability. After all, she is a freak!_' More and more comment all almost the same as the last. Then...I couldn't stop it. my mind reading wouldn't stop! It gave me a headache as one by one they filled my mind. Thought running through like a movie projector!

One...one painful comment after another, the headache got worst. "_Shut up_." The message to their minds went unheeded. "_Shut up!_" Again, my request was again not heeded. My eyes widened, as more pain shot through my head as did my hands that were now holding each side. I brought my knees up to my chin, trying to hide from the pain.

Finally...I broke. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me surprised their thought stopped, and were now replaced with thought of wonder.

"_Koko, did...did I just..._" I feared his response, he was quiet for the minute that everyone else was.

"Yea." came his calm response, also filled with surprise though not from the me talking part, he already knew I could, and the reason I wouldn't. But now...it didn't matter, they knew.

"You bitch!" Luna yelled holding me up by the collar of my uniform. "You can talk!? You lied to us! You lied to us all!" she yelled. I winced. As if I wasn't already feeling regret enough.

"I'm sor- Don't! Say you're sorry, because we won't forgive you! You lier! Are your alices also a lie as well? Hoping that you could become popular with such alices?" she questioned. My eyes widened.

"No! That's not the- Then what, per cey is the situation?" Her voice came calmer, but still held the hatred.

I paused, I hoped that it would never come this. But it did now I have to tell them. "Well?" her voice came in a mocking tone. "We're waiting!"

"I'm blind." I said quietly hoping that she couldn't make it out. "What? I can't hear you! Do you not have a reason!? Ha! I knew it! It was for the popularity, Well let me tell you no one is going to- I'M BLIND!!" I was finally able to tell yell out.

She scoffed "Yea right."  
"She's telling the truth." Koko's voice came intervening.  
Luna's grip loosened "What?" she asked in disbelief. I turned my head to face him also. He's...defending me?

"You hear me Luna. She's telling the truth and don't ask if this is one of her mind games. She really is blind. Her reason for pretending to be mute is a good reason. I wouln't want to be taken pity on if I were blind too. What about you? What would you do to if you didn't want people to know if you were blind?

Luna's grip loosened and I fell to the floor. Tears stung my eyes threatening to fall before I had the chance to run out of the room.

__

**...A Couple Days Later...**

I fell back onto my bed face down into the covers. People still haven't talked to me after they found out my alices. Some even try to stay yards away from me. It's weird. Natsume has a dangerous alice! Yet... they still hang around him. I think that it's because he's popular with people or something. I don't know. Maybe they think he's a hot stud muffin or somethin'. Again, I don't know. All I do know is, it's not because of his attitude.

I rolled over onto my back and head something crunch under my weight. I reached behind my back and grabbed the paper...Damn it! I know it's from you Persona! I can't read it! I groaned. This was one of the only times I was allowed to use my healing alice to be allowed to see.

I covered one of my eyes, I didn't need both I'd drain my strength to fast that way, and a blue light now covered the sight of the eye before it fluttered open to see the paper.

__

Shiro Neko,

Tonight at 10, Northern Forest. Don't be late. Or else.

I read the note before turning my eye to the clock next to my bed. 4:30. I closed my eye and everything was black again. I sighed. Why was my life suddenly turning harder than it once was? Maybe this is some alternate universe and Yuka Sakura was a different person than she was in my world! Ha! The probability of that is way to... improbable. Though I wish it was true.

I sat up and reached for the clock and set the timer for 9:30. I could tell because each ding it made was an hour, so I had to make it ding 5 times. I sighed again as my head hit the pillows. Time for a little nap. I thought as the darkness was covered in even more darkness. Which I thought was impossible.9:30

The alarm clock rang pulling me out of my dream state. I blinked rapidly. I looked around though I know that wouldn't help with anything. I just had a weird dream.

My mother was alive and telling me things...weird things like _Mikan wake up it's a dream!_, _Don't die on me Mikan_, _Please, Please wake up!_ I don't know what she meant by it though. I woke up and these things were still loud and clear in my mind. Why...why do these things happen to me?

The alarm clock still rang on my bed side and I tapped the top of it shutting it off. I stretched before taking the hair band out of my hair setting it on the night beside me. I got up leaving the room letting my senses guide me. If you lose one sense all your others heighten making it more or less the same if you did have sight.

In a way it makes sense in another it doesn't it all depends on who you ask. I stopped walking in the middle of the hall when I remembered something, why am I walking? I can teleport! I think...yea, I copied it somewhere down the line... I should try it!

I took a deep breath and concentrated thinking of the place where I wanted to be.

I hope I get this right. Was my last thought before I felt my butt hit the ground. Hard. I grunted standing up rubbing my poor butt. That's when I realized, did I make it to the Northern Forest?

"Persona? You here?" I called out before I heard a deep creepy chuckle. "Persona. Come on I knew you're there! Don't hide like a coward." My lord when did I gather up this much courage? There was no sound after I said that. Which made me think.

I need to keep my mouth shut. I may have been practicing with my alices but...those where only the ones I could practice without passing out. I don't think I could use fire, ice, death, or heal yet. I can't go up against Persona! No Mikan don't panic! That's the first thing that leads to defeat!

"So you actually made it here Shiro Neko. I'm surprised in some ways yet...not in others." There was the evil chuckle again. "No we need to see what you know. Ice Princess, you know what to do." Wait...what's happening? Who's Ice Princess?

My question was answered soon enough when I felt something sharp against my arm. I bit my lip trying not to scream, bringing my hand to my arm I felt some thing sticky ooze out of it. Blood? Another sharp pain erupted on my cheek, Damn it! I'm being attacked! I need a barrier!

I inhaled deeply and focused on creating something around me to protect myself. For the next minute I didn't feel anything touch me. I sighed. Did I do? The answer became obvious when I felt the ground underneath me shake. Damn it! Barrier only protects you from surrounding and above attacks I forgot about underground attacks!

The something from underneath me threw me out of my barrier and I landed on my back. Damn. This was not working as planned. I didn't have a chance to get up when I was attacked again. This was going to be a long training session.

.~.~.

Thank God. I thought as I dragged my feet out of the Northern Forest. I heard birds chirp in the surrounding trees and figured that it was early morning. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second which made me loose my footing and fall to the ground.

In the middle of training I ended up using my heal alice to heal my wounds which caused me to drain most of my energy. Then factoring in all the other alices I used I could be dead right now and not even know it. I groaned as I heard foot steps near me. Ah crap. I thought before my mind went blank in unconsciousness.

* * *

__

Well~ Ah...I'm really sorry about the late update but I had trouble finding out what I wanted to write. I rewrote this so many times that...I lost count. Then the thing is my computer got a virus and we had to reformat it which took some time. Then! The monitor died as we got the computer got back on track. I'm here going...The irony! the Tierney! the the the...oh forget it, this sucks!


End file.
